Kobayashi Industries
Kobayashi Industries is an extensive billion-dollar corporation founded by Sasori Kobayashi. Sasori started the company with insurance money he received after his parents were killed in a fire. Kobayashi Industries originally specialized in the manufacture of pesticides, fertilizer and other agricultural products, but has since diversified into many different areas, specializing in biotechnology. As a world leader in biotechnology and related industries, Kobayashi Industries maintains a unique combination of business, financial flexibility and global growth opportunities. Kobayashi Industries can claim as assets a wide variety of other subsidiaries and companies. The current Owner and CEO of Kobayashi industries is Nagato Kobayashi. Kobayashi Plaza is the central building which is located in the City of Daiya Chiri and the world headquarters of the company where business meetings and work is conducted. The Kobayashi Plaza tower has many levels, complete with a rooftop helicopter pad. Branches Prima Technologies Prima Technologies, also known as PrimaTech, is the biggest division of Kobayashi Industries. It is involved in the retrieval and research of alien technology. Most of the military-oriented development going on at PrimaTech has occurred under Nagato's watch. It was this division thats was responsible for the development of the Vestridon Model N707 Nemesis, one of the company's most successful Vestridon projects. Its also has defense contracts with the United Armed Service and has made various military weapons and vehicles for them. It has developed and manufactures various advanced weapon and defense technologies. Prima Biotech Prima Biotech is the company mostly responsible for the city of Daiya Chiri's healthcare system. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new medical procedures and systems. It also trains and teaches a huge number of people annually. Prima Chemicals and Prima Pharmaceuticals work closely with Prima Biotech to develop medicines for different diseases. Prima Chemicals is primarily a research and development firm. Prima Pharmaceuticals is another one of Prima Chemical's research and development branches. Prima Medical Prima Medical is Prima Biotech’s sister company but both have different fields of study and work. PrimaMedical handles most of the healthcare system in Daiya Chiri and also studies cancer and AIDS with Prima Biotech. Prima Medical is focused more on researching illnesses than treating them and maintains and runs many hospitals in Daiya Chiri. Prima Industries Prima Industries is a research and development company used for industrial purposes. The company studies, researches and develops cleaner, mechanical fission and fusion power plants and also owns many factories and normal labor units, from manufacturing cars to making cloth and so on. Prima Mining is also a part of Prima Industries, along with the few power stations the company owns. Prima Mining mostly produces gold and some precious stones in Daiyashuu. Prima Electronics Prima Electronics is a large consortium that manufactures portable radios, stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers and other highly advance electronics devices. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks and space exploration systems and satellites. It also has contracts with the aerospace, nautical and military industries. Prima Aerospace works with Prima Electronics to build luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. Its experimental aviation branch produces experimental and research planes built for the United Armed Service. The military aviation branch designs and manufactures jet fighters and helicopters for the United Armed Service military. The Company The Company also reffered to Project Cadmus is the secret division of Kobayashi Industries, its primary purpose is to identify, monitor and study those individuals with genetically-derived special abilities known as the Yarilings. The divison or organization was founded after the incident that occoured nine years ago, where an accident at a mysterious factory caused its reactor to go critical and explode, this explosion caused the children of Daiya Chiri to be infected with the Daiya Syndrome which caused the children to develop special powers and strange abilities. It was first founded by Sasori Kobayashi the previous CEO of Prima Tech but now this division is currently under Nagato Kobayashi's command. Organization and operation While the infrastructure of the Company is still mostly a mystery, some of their operations are not. The most evident operation is that of actual field work, sending teams of two (a normal person and one with enhanced abilities) into the public to investigate those individuals who have been infected with the Daiya Syndrome. Company agents are sometimes issued a Company gun or a Taser. Upon identification, subjects are tranquilized and taken to a laboratory hidden within the walls of a front organization of some sort where they are further examined. Upon completion of examination, there are one of five possible outcomes: *Some subjects are tagged at the base of the neck using a pneumatic device which injects a radioisotope for tracking. The subjects are then released, after having the abduction erased from their memory. *Some subjects are recruited into the Company, after being tagged with the radioisotope so the Company can monitor their activities. *. References are made to other subjects being executed or vivisected. The decision of whether to release a subject or terminate them is apparently at the discretion of higher ups. These subjects are usually terminated because their abilities are deemed too dangerous or out of control. *Some subjects are brought into the Company for research and training and are given support and advice for the use and growth of their abilities. *Some subjects are brought in for research and experimentation, based on their abilities. The Company is especially interested in those with the ability of spontaneous regeneration, and those abilities that the Company has never encountered.